Resident Evil: Spectral Virus
by Third Rabbit
Summary: Angel Wynn is a young girl, whose father abandoned her inside a twenty story hotel, infested with zombies. When she is saved by Leon S. Kennedy and Barry Burton, the three find themselves being stalked by the Nemesis. What does it want?


Resident Evil: Spectral Virus  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Angel Wynn is a young girl, whose father abandoned her inside a twenty story hotel, infested with zombies. When she is saved by Leon S. Kennedy and Barry Burton, the three find themselves being stalked by the Nemesis. What does it want?  
  
Author's Notes:This is my second RE fic. I don't own any RE Characters. I own Angel and her daddy. Review if you want to...  
  
**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--*  
  
Chapter I  
  
**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--*  
  
The lobby of the Green Hills Ultimate Hotel was simply stunning with it's high and beautiful colored texture. The hotel was known for being the greatest support of many companies and organizations, mainly Umbrella.  
  
Angel Wynn stared at the gold coated walls as her father, Donald Hayes, began to register at the counter. Angel smiled, flicking back her dark purple ponytails. She and her father simply came to the oversized hotel for a vacation and also a get together. Donald had abandoned Angel with her mother and grandparents when Angel was only four years old. Now, ten years later, he was trying to make up for all the time he'd lost with her. Ofcourse her mother was in denial, but Angel shrugged the thought out of her head. Donald smiled as he picked up their luggage.  
  
"All right, baby girl. We're all set. We need to go to the seventh floor." He said, smiling at her.  
  
Angel nodded in agreement. "That's fine with me."  
  
The two quickly entered the elevator and pressed their destination. While riding up, Angel looked around the elevator to see several emblems of corporations. Umbrella Corporation nearly filled half a wall, while the emblem for Biotech filled another wall. Angel turned to her father and nodded at him, slightly.  
  
"Hey, do you know about any one of these companies?" She suddenly asked.  
  
Donald looked and nodded. "Yeah, I do. I worked for Umbrella before. Man, it's a very secretive company with it's projects and such. I haven't really got to do anything, but help a few Swat members take down some people."  
  
"I heard that Umbrella had something to do with the Raccoon incident. Is that true?"  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure. I was still working for them back when the incident occurred. I heard them say that a virus or something broke out in to the town and killed a lot of people, but then again, the government would've kept that one a secret." Donald looked at the floor indicator and smiled.  
  
"Well, this is our floor. Let's go, Ange."  
  
Inside their hotel room, Angel threw herself across her bed and closed her eyes. Her father was really talking about her newly dyed hair as she rolled over. She frowned when she saw several something sliding on the clear window. It looked like water or something sticky. Getting up, she walked to the window and stared at it.  
  
"Dad, what's this stuff sliding down our window?" She asked, hands on her hips. "It looks like spit."  
  
Donald continued unpacking. "I'm sure it's nothing, Angel. I'm going to go ahead and light the fireplace up. I heard it's going to drop to twenty something degrees later tonight. Go down stairs and find out what's on the menu for the cafeteria."  
  
Nodding, Angel took her leave. When she opened the door, she frowned as the horrible odor that stung her nostrils; it smelt as though cats and dogs had died three times. Covering her nose with her hands, Angel made her way down the hallways. Strangely, they seemed darker than usual. Angel shook her head, not bothering to pay attention to it and rushed to the elevator. She then quickly got on.  
  
When she got out of the elevator, Angel's eyes widen in surprise at the tons of wasted bodies that laid on the bloody floors and carpet of the hotel. Making her way over them, she soon could see someone. It looked to be tall and really big. Walking up, Angel gave a slight hint of a frown.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, sir...but do you!—"  
  
Angel shrieked loudly as it turned around only to reveal that it was even a he! The Nemesis began to stalk towards Angel, who broke in to a dead run. Her eyes filled with tears and fear, she launched herself in to the elevator and began hitting the seventh floor button over and over again. But it would close. Angel screamed as the Nemesis appeared only mere steps away from her. As soon as it reached the elevator, the door quickly shut and the elevator made it way up.  
  
Running down the hallway, Angel nearly bust down her door and frantically looked around. No one appeared to be in the room. Swallowing hard, Angel walked around the room to find a small note. On the note it said:  
  
To Angel:  
  
Angel, I'm so sorry to have to do this to you, but the fact is that I found out that my old boss from Umbrella wants me back. But, he won't except me unless I am alone and don't have any children. I know I promised you that we would have a good time, but it seems that your time is almost up. This wasn't a setup, I assure you, I was really going to act like the father you never had. But, like I said, things come up and this is my only opportunity to actually get up to a ranking greater than some agents whose been in Umbrella for a long time. I will always love you.  
  
-Donald Hayes  
  
Angel gripped the note, nearly bursting in to tears. Her father had abandoned her for the second time. Tossing the note away, she quickly tried to call on the phone. The line was dead. Pushing aside her dark purple bangs, Angel turned toward the door to see that it was slowly opening. Her eyes widen at who stood there. 


End file.
